


Contents Under Pressure

by MaesMora



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, More Making Out, Party Games, Protective Harry Potter, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rude interruptions, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tumblr Prompt, revenge plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Party games are stupid and a waste of time. Until they're not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679719
Comments: 18
Kudos: 258





	Contents Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welpslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/gifts).



> This drabble sort of turned into more of a ficlet, but I've been told I shouldn't apologize for that. I was working with the prompt "8th year party games" from my lovely friend [welpslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin), who submitted an ask to my [Tumblr](https://mirimora.tumblr.com/). I hope you all enjoy it!

Harry knew that he and Malfoy weren’t exactly enemies anymore, but this was a bit much if you asked him. He was currently rethinking all of his life choices that had led to this moment, but the most significant one had been letting himself be dragged along to this party. The ultimate blame, he decided, belonged to the organizers, and a more unlikely bunch of party planners he never could have imagined. Ginny had started it one evening, lounging on her stomach in the eighth year common room surrounded by pillows and patiently allowing her girlfriend to thread a bright green ribbon through her hair as Luna plaited it for her.

No one had even bothered arguing about the fact that the two seventh year girls had been there nearly every evening since the start of term. They were a part of the group by unspoken agreement. Even the Slytherins hadn’t voiced a protest, though Parkinson had been glaring at the two with ever increasing frequency as time went on. Hermione had noticed this and done her ‘narrowed eyes, lips pursed in thought’ thing that Harry recognized as her figuring out something before everyone else and had decided he didn’t want to know. But while that was going on, Ginny had come right out with it, one of her feet swinging absently behind her as she spoke.

“We should throw a party. The Hufflepuffs have all the fun.”

Hannah Abbott had looked up at that and nodded a little, looking thoughtful.

“She’s not wrong, actually. Our parties did get pretty wild sometimes.”

Malfoy had looked affronted at the idea that _Hufflepuffs_ might throw a more scandalous event than Slytherins could, which had caused Harry to snicker into his folded arms, but then it got about a million times better when Parkinson dropped her scowl, trading it for a lethal looking grin instead as she added her opinion to the whole thing.

“I’ve been to a few of those. I never _did_ find my knickers after the last one I attended, and I liked that pair, too.”

That had garnered several interested heads turning in her direction, but Seamus had interrupted with cheerful enthusiasm for the initial suggestion. After that planning had begun in earnest, a date set, and the Room of Requirement decided upon as the perfect location due to the versatility of the space. And so it was that Harry found himself stuffed in a broom cupboard two Saturdays later after being bullied into playing Seven Minutes in Heaven along with anyone else who wasn’t currently dancing or already making out on various different bits of furniture the Room had provided. 

Besides being uncomfortable with the idea in general, he was particularly discomfited due to the fact that he’d ended up in there with _Malfoy_ , of all people. A fidgety and flushed Malfoy who was pressed entirely too close to him in the cramped confines of the cupboard. And why the hell was there a broom cupboard there all of a sudden, anyway? Well, aside from the fact that the Room’s purpose was to provide people with what they needed. Harry huffed at the idea that any of this was _needed_ , and his breath gusted hotly against the skin of Malfoy’s cheek, causing the other boy to shiver against him.

Was it just him, or was this cupboard getting smaller? Harry swallowed nervously at the thought and shifted in place. Malfoy must’ve caught the look on his face, read more there than just embarrassment at being in there with _him_ , because he squeezed Harry’s forearms bracingly and spoke in a much gentler tone than Harry had been expecting.

“Are you alright? We don’t have to stay in here. It’s a ridiculous game, anyway. I’ll get Theo back for this, rest assured.”

That earned a surprised laugh from Harry. He’d missed who actually suggested the whole thing. It had been Seamus who’d grabbed him and chivied him into joining in before gallivanting off to wrap himself around Dean on one of the sofas scattered about. _The arsehole_ , Harry thought, with a bit of bite to it. He met Malfoy’s gaze, relaxing a bit at the note of concern in the first question.

“It’s fine. I just—” Harry sighed and ran his hands up and down Malfoy’s sides almost absently as he mumbled, “—’m not too fond of tight spaces; that’s all.”

~~~

There was a story there, and Draco was determined to get it.. just, later. Right at that moment the fact that Harry Potter was touching him was distracting him from nearly everything else that was going on. He’d wanted this, wanted _him_ for years, but his rejection in their first year and the subsequent rivalry that had followed had sort of derailed his initial intentions. Nevermind the whole ‘Dark Lord, being on the wrong side of a war’ thing. That needn’t be mentioned ever again as far as Draco was concerned. He’d survived all of the awkward apologies and had thought all he could hope for was the uneasy truce they had all come to, but this? This was an unexpected windfall, and if he had to use the excuse of a stupid party game to make it happen? Well, never let it be said that Draco Malfoy wasn’t an opportunist.

He licked his lips and noted the way Potter..oh blast it all! The way _Harry_ stared at him as he did it. His breathing hitched a bit as he looked into eyes that just happened to be his favorite shade of green and murmured a response, his voice coming out a bit huskier than he’d intended.

“Then perhaps a distraction is in order…” he trailed off, losing the thread of his thoughts as he tilted his head and leaned just a little bit down to brush his lips lightly against Harry’s. He pulled back slightly to gauge the other boy’s reaction, only to be startled into voicing a rather undignified squawk when Harry seized him by the front of his robes and hauled him back in for another kiss, this one much less coordinated but also much hotter and wetter, with open mouths, tongue, and a lot of breathless gasping in between from the both of them.

At some point Harry had gone from gripping his robes to wrapping his arms around him and pulling Draco flush against him from shoulder, to hip in one long line down their bodies, and Draco was having a rather difficult time hiding the fact that he was _very happy_ to be there. Fortunately for him, he was gratified to feel the evidence of Harry’s equal enthusiasm digging into the thigh he’d slotted between Harry’s own during their frantic explorations of each other’s mouths. He thought he might die if Harry stopped kissing him just then, but a niggling little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to let up for a moment, that there was something important that he was forgetting that he _really_ needed to remember _right now_.

He deeply regretted not listening to that voice mere seconds later when the door to the cupboard was unceremoniously yanked open, and a small circle of their friends peered in at them. Draco had broken away from the kiss with a startled gasp, his lurch backward only halted by Harry’s grip on the back of his robes. Theo whooped and darted away before Draco could so much as twitch forward, presumably off to share this delectable little piece of gossip before anyone could stop him. Draco growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing as he started plotting his revenge, mind racing silently with plans. 

Hermione studied the two of them quietly, a small smile curving her lips, but Ron was gaping at them beside her, mouth opening and closing not unlike a fish caught out of water. Blaise was smirking, and when he caught Draco’s gaze he winked at him and leered in a knowing fashion. Draco added him to his list of those who deserved retribution for this, but he was distracted from his plotting when Pansy’s voice broke the silence first.

“Well, it’s about bloody time! I was beginning to think we’d have to dose you two idiots with something before you drove the rest of us mad.”

Draco flushed hotly at that and bowed his head to hide it. It was bad enough being caught out like this in front of half their year mates, but that Harry had heard her basically confirm that he’d been pining over him like some… some pathetic first year with a sodding crush was going too far. That she had _also_ implied that Harry had been doing the same was of no consequence. Harry had surely only been caught up in the moment. _He couldn’t possibly have—_ , Draco’s train of thought was cut off abruptly by Harry’s arms tightening around him. 

“Do me a favor, and bugger off, the lot of you!”

He felt Harry turning them both slightly as the other boy shielded him with his body and glared at the rest of the small crowd surrounding the door. Harry’s chest rumbled against Draco’s with the force of each word spitting out of him, tone bristling with anger and a thread of something else. Protectiveness, maybe? The cupboard door banged shut again, propelled by a burst of magic that could only have come from Harry. Draco could feel it, the way it swirled and pulsed around him, humming with tension from the Gryffindor’s emotional outburst.

Harry was breathing hard, eyes still sparking with temper, and as Draco watched him, his own eyes a bit wide, he couldn’t help but think it was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen in his life. He must’ve made some sort of sound, a small needy sort of thing, surely, for Harry refocused on him intently and smoothed a hand down his back, some of the tightness leaving his expression as he spoke again.

“Sorry about that. You okay? Seemed like what she said really bothered you, and I might’ve..overreacted a bit.” 

Draco blinked at him slowly. He’d _overreacted a bit?_ Harry had blown up at all their friends and slammed the door in their faces, also conveniently rendering them alone in the broom cupboard together. Again. There was some snickering outside of the door and what sounded like an indignant tirade from the Weasel, but a gradual shuffling seemed to indicate an exodus away from their cupboard before Harry slapped a silencing spell up, effectively cutting off any further noise and also guaranteeing they wouldn’t be overheard.

He took a moment to process everything, his mind eventually settling on the fact that Harry had been concerned for him, for his feelings. Taking a few deep breaths to center himself, Draco nodded a bit decisively and met Harry’s gaze evenly with his own. He reached up, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair and encircling his waist with his other arm, pressing himself tightly against a body that was solidly built and lightly muscled from years of Quidditch and dueling practice. His voice was perhaps a bit breathier than he’d have liked, but his meaning was unmistakable when he responded.

“I’m fine. Now where were we?”

Taking advantage of Harry’s momentary confusion, Draco leaned in and kissed him again, mouth moving hungrily against the other boy’s. It didn’t take long for Harry to take the hint and pick up where they’d left off before they’d been interrupted by their friends’ unwelcome intrusion. Shuddering when Harry gripped his hips and started to rock against him slowly, Draco gasped into his mouth and tightened his hold on the dark, messy curls that had driven him to distraction so often in the past. 

He could get used to this, Harry in his arms, the delicious groans that tugging on his hair elicited, all of it. Draco broke the kiss with a sigh and hid his face in Harry’s neck, pressing even closer to the other boy, a smile curving his lips as he brushed them slowly along the warm line of Harry’s throat. If this was where party games got them, then maybe they weren’t so stupid after all. Harry feathered a light kiss against Draco’s temple, his pulse thrumming against Draco’s lips. _Yes,_ Draco thought, _I think I rather fancy this game. I’ll have to remember to buy Theo a gift after I finish hexing him senseless..._


End file.
